


The 100 Prisoners

by Moviemuncher



Series: The 100 X-Men cross no one asked for. [1]
Category: The 100, X-Men Movies - Fandom, X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: AU, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 prisoners sent to earth. 100 criminal adolescents, well ninety-nine of them and one adult who couldn't be floated. The machine always malfunctioned whenever Erik Lehnsherr stepped into the chamber. He was only nineteen though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 100 Prisoners

The dropship colliding with the earth caused a lot of rattling teeth. Erik grunted with the force, he could hear screams too. The girl, blonde and pretty, shrieks briefly in shock before laughing incredulously. She turns to him and her grin is shaky and unsure but relieved. Erik nods at her. His relief is understated.  
He pops his seatbelt with a little help from his mutation. The girl fumbles with hers too, and it takes her a bit longer.

"Hi, my name is Raven. Sorry I didn't speak to you on the way down I was looking for my brother."  
Erik paused.

"No one has a sibling. Unless you're the girl from under the floor panels" Erik corrected. Raven pulled a face

"Adopted brother." She amends and Erik nods. He looks around as people circle a hugging girl and boy in a guards uniform. He approaches and so doss Raven. It appears the girl from under the floorboards may have found her brother too. Octavia, as she is called, is first to step onto the earth. Nervous as everyone seems no one attempts to steal that from her. 

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" She yells and charges forward excitedly, followed by a mob of youngsters. Erik follows them outside much slower than most, Raven is still nearby, checking each face she sees. Erik is finally stood just off the dropship ramp when she laughs again, pure delight. He turns and sees her hugging a boy with a mop of brown hair and of similar height to her. They are mumbling into each other's shoulder's. It's... Touching. Erik waits until they pull apart.

"Erik Lehnsherr" he introduces to both other seeing as he'd never given Raven his name in return.  
"Lehnsherr... Aren't you the adult prisoner?" The boy says. Erik nodded stiffly. "Sorry, how rude. I'm Charles Xavier." He offered and hand that Erik took. He shook it firmly. 

"Awesome. So, how exactly are we supposed to live down here?" Raven asked Charles.

"Well, um, they said they'd drop us on Mt.Weather and that it would he supplies so I guess we look for those." Charles nodded assuredly but he was only fooling himself. Raven looked skeptical. 

Erik turned to look where everyone had gone. Most were milling about, kissing and groping whilst some were cheering and running around. However, Erik could see a blonde girl with a map and the boy in the gaurds clothes talking to her. It seemed a hostile conversation. 

"I have a feeling the group may split up." Erik mused aloud. Raven nodded.  
"Looks like it. Do you want to come with us if we do?" Raven asked. Erik shrugged. He didn't care, he'd do what it took to survive  
The blonde girl drew everyone's attention.  
Apparently they were not on Mt.Weather, and had to trek through a forest. In the end a group went, the blonde, Clarke, a guy called Finn, Octavia, and two gangly boys called Jasper and Monty. Erik couldn't say he approved due to how small the were but he also couldn't say he wanted to make that walk.  
So they all waited. Bellamy (Octavia's brother) was taking charge of the groups and there was a lot of fighting, and fucking. 

+

Hanging Murphy was a fucked up move but Erik didn't move to stop it even though Raven begged and even went so far as to knock down a few of the lynch mob. Charles was on guard duty with a few others. Bellamy kicked the crate and Erik flinched minutely. 

It was worse when the little girl confessed. 

Stunned silence lasted a second. Then Murphy was, righteously, baying for her blood, her neck in the noose. Personally, Erik felt that he probably had a point. However, a little girl was obviously a much heavier burden on the conscience compared to a bully. So Erik only flung his arm out to stop another teenager going after Charlotte.

"You don't want to do that." He told them. Raven came to stand on the opposite side of his arm and glared at the teen. The teen backed off with a shrug that was too careless to be genuinely unconcerned. Erik lowered his arm and Raven grasped at his hand.

"I asked you to stop them. Why didn't you?" Raven pleadedor the answer.

"If they don't learn to feel guilt then we are all going to die. I would let them wallow in it. They'd never do it again" Erik reasoned but Raven looked teary-eyed .

"That could have been me" she sniffed. 

"You don't have your knife initialled." He said, callously humorous, "But I wouldn't let them do that to you. Even if you were guilty."

He used his arm to drag her in to his torso. He'd become infinitely fond of Raven and her brother. He'd keep them safe, safe like he couldn't have kept his parents safe. She wrapped her arms around his ribs and leans against him. Erik lead her away to the dropship where he preferred to sleep, surrounded by metal that could surround and protect him at a seconds notice. He pushed Raven up the ladder first, it was only the afternoon but Erik felt they needed a break. He followed her and left the hatch open. She was sat, knees to her chest, in the shadows. Erik followed her and sat with his legs stretched out. 

"Raven, people are going to die. People like Jasper and Murphy, and Charlotte, Wells, they are proof. Bellamy will kill Murphy if something happens to the girl. Although he has no right to. If he doesn't kill Murphy, he'll make sure Murphy will end up dead."

Raven just looked at him, waiting for his eventual point.

"You're going to have to get used to it." 

Raven's lip curled in disgust.

"I hate it. How dare they decide who lives and dies."

Erik smiled at her fire. 

It was hours until Bellamy and Clarke returned behind three other people who'd followed Murphy in chasing the girl. Erik knew Mbege by name. He didn't know the others though. The little girl was absent, as was Murphy. Raven was asleep besides him, Charles on his other side so he could not leave but as Bellamy and Clarke approached the dropship he pretended to be asleep. Bellamy was obviously furious whilst Clarke was calmer but no less tense.

"Why didn't you let me kill him?" Bellamy growled at Clarke.

"Because that would make you better than him, or Charlotte for that matter?" Clarke whispered harshly.  
Bellamy huffed.

"He deserved it."

"You kicked the crate! What do you expect him to do, accept our apologies?"

"That's on you. You should have kept your mouth shut and let them believe it was grounders." Bellamy's voice wavered from a whisper to an almost shout. 

Erik felt his jaw muscle twitch. Dick head liars, he'd suspected that they wouldn't tell people the truth but to have it confirmed. Charles pushed in against his side, tucking under his arm more firmly and it attracted the arguing two's attention. Erik remained still and calm.

"We should talk about this tomorrow. To everyone." Clarke muttered before leaving.


End file.
